Bloodbones (book)
Bloodbones is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Jonathan Green, illustrated by Tony Hough and published in 2006 by Wizard Books. It was later republished by them in 2010. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is 26th in the modern Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-765-7) and 8th in "Series 2" (ISBN 1-84831-119-2). Creation For a long time ''Bloodbones was considered to be the long-lost Fighting Fantasy book, however little was known regarding Bloodbones prior to 2001. Rumours correctly suggested Jonathan Green was the author of the book and there were also a wide variety of supposed publication dates ranging from 1996 to 1998,[http://web.archive.org/web/20051001021519/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb60.htm Bloodbones at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] - "I Hart wrote to Penguin Books asking whether the Fighting Fantsay series had been discontinued, and I received back a prompt, though short, reply (dated 18 October 1996) informing me that: "The sixtieth adventure, BLOODBONES, is due to be published early in 1998." with online book retailer also listing Bloodbones as available for order in 1999 confusing many fans.[http://web.archive.org/web/20051001021519/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb60.htm Bloodbones at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] - "It's possible to order Bloodbones through several retailers, including Amazon.com (supposedly being released in paperback format in June 2001 for $9.95 U.S.) but this is likely based on speculation rather than actual word from Penguin." Light was finally shed on the mystery in 2001 when Jonathan Green wrote a letter to Fighting Fantasy fan John Stock containing details of the book. It was to be 300 paragraphs long with Pirates of the Black Skull (a working title Puffin later wanted changed) to be the first in a revamped Fighting Fantasy series in an attempt to re-connect with the young audience after later entries had become more complicated.Letter from Jonathan Green at [[AMYLASE]] It also concerned the player's quest for vengeance against the undead pirate Cinnabar, who was nicknamed "Bloodbones". Green stated that he was disappointed to hear of the series' cancellation as Bloodbones was his personal favourite of the gamebooks he had written and had plot outlines for several more. It would have been illustrated by Mike Posen, although apparently Martin McKenna had been approached first.Letter from [[Martin McKenna] at the Internet Archive record of Advancedfightingfantasy.com] - "It might be vaguely of interest to you to learn that I McKenna was offered the job of illustrating that elusive 60th gamebook, so it was planned at least. I turned it down for one reason or another, and after that I heard no more about it." According to his letter Green was finally commissioned to pen the story in January 1996 (delayed from early 1995 as the range came into difficulties) for delivery in February and publication in October/November of that same year. Around May/June of the following year (1997) Jonathan Green was informed by Puffin that the book would not be published, ending the range with his previous book Curse of the Mummy.Letter from Jonathan Green at [[AMYLASE]] - "It had now been over 18 months since the last FF gamebook had been published and Puffin was cancelling the Fighting Fantasy series." :For more information on the end of the series, see Cancellation of Puffin Range In 2002 Wizard Books began reprinting many of the original Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, and at one point the official website featured a poll calling for fan requests with regard to upcoming reprints which included Bloodbones as one of the possible choices. Bloodbones was finally published in 2006, now a full 400 references long. The author has stated that this was the length he always intended it to be.Post 45195 on the forum at the official [[Fightingfantasygamebooks.com]] Background - Back Cover (Wizard "Standard Edition")}} This ''Fighting Fantasy gamebook is set in the usual fantasy world of Titan, on the continent of the Old World. The player is seeking revenge on the pirate-lord Cinnabar for the murder of their family. It transpires that Cinnabar was killed but has been revived by . The player must find the pirates' secret hideout, beginning in the Port of Crabs. The player character encounters Cinnabar in both his undead and fully revived forms, and has a final showdown with Cinnabar's Voodoo god, Quezkari. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules *The gamebook uses a time score to record the passing of time, but is not used after a certain point in the book. *At the beginning of the book the player determines how many Gold Pieces they have by a 2d6 roll and adding 12 to this roll. *The player begins the adventure with no Provisions. Equipment List *Sword *Backpack *Lantern *Tinderbox *Gold Pieces Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna. Their 2010 edition makes use of a section of the previous edition's cover art. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Tony Hough. There were 30 full page illustrations and 7 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 13, 26, 40, 53, 66, 79, 91, 100, 113, 126, 139, 153, 168, 182, 197, 216, 231, 247, 262, 280, 292 (a further black and white map), 306, 320, 333, 346, 359, 372, 385 and 398. The black and white interior map is by Jonathan Green. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Bloodbones *Armarno *Balinac *Blackscar *Bladderwrack *Calabrius *Captain Snide - City Guard *Captain Velyarde - Pirate *Cinnabar *Conyn - Bounty Hunter *Crivens - Pirate *Doctor Malefact *Dregg *Governor Montargo *Jolly Roger - Spirit *Jango - Pirate *Keelhaul Jack - Pirate *Madame Galbo - Wisewoman *Malu - Witchdoctor *Mirel - Pirate *Mundi Pelago - Cartographer/Dwarf *Queen Zyteea *Quezkari *Raguy - Soothsayer *Ramatu - High Priest *Scrimshaw *Silas Gallows - Pirate *Toombei *Wu-Lin - Mercenary Locations *''Angar's Mutiny'' *Arkleton *Bone Island *Clam Beach *Crun *Dead Men's Gate *Diamond Islands *Farthing Lane *Gambling Pits *Gold Gate *Grand Temple of Vinar *Halak *Harabnab *Kakhabad Gate *Lobster Sands *Mallan's Point *Mandrake's Lane *Merchant Quarter *Moneylender's Street *''Mundi Pelago - Cartographer'' *Nankunu Bay *Old Town *Port of Crabs *Quwzkari *Ruddle Gate *Ruddlestone *Street of Holies *Temple of Quezkari *Temple Quarter *''The Barnacle'' *''The Cat and Cockroach'' *The Claws *''The Jolly Roger'' *The Old Fort *''The Silent Donkey'' *Western Ocean Encounters *Anchor Man *Axebill *Balinac *Beastface *Bladderwrack the Cook *Bloodthirsty Bat *Captain Velyarde *Chameleonite *Chaos Champion *Chiller *Cinnabar *Crivens *Devilfowl *Doctor Malefact *First Mate Hobbes *Garboil *Giant Chameleon *Giant Crab *Giant Mosquito *Giant Octopus *Giant Praying Mantis *Great Ape *Great White Shark *Half-Ogre *Helldog *Humans - Devotees/Pirates/Smugglers/Wreckers *Iorga the Bear *Jaguar *Jango *Jolly Roger *Jungle Bugs *Keelhaul Jack *Leech Vine *Malu the Witchdoctor *Mirel the Red *Nine-Tails *One-Eyed Lagan *Piranhas *Quezkari *Ramatu *Scarachna *Silas Gallows *Sima the Monkeyman *Snakes - Regular/Sewer *Spirit-Beast *Strake *Tendril *Tentacles *Terrible Lizard *The Bosun *Treasure Golem *Tribesmen *Vampire Bats *Wu-Lin *Zombies - Mask/Pirate/Pygmy Further Notes *Jonathan Green's map is dated 1996. *The book uses codewords (all of which are words reversed: "Danger" becomes "Regnad") to record events that happen in the course of the book. *Mundi Pelago's name is roughly for "the world of the sea". *Other influences for various characters included: :*Balinac, an Apeman an anagram, was based on Caliban and a character from one of the voyages of . His master Erasmus is Prospero, from . :* inspired Scrimshaw the castaway. :*There was an invisible Spirit-Beast, which came from the mind-monster in (which was itself a remake of The Tempest, the mind-monster being Caliban). Errors Dedication For Steve and Ian, who started it all. For Dave Holt, who kept the faith. And for everyone else who ever wondered... See Also *''Curse of the Mummy'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Howl of the Werewolf'' *''Knights of Doom'' *''Night of the Necromancer'' *''Outlaws of Kaan'' *''Saga of the Stormchaser'' *Sequel to Curse of the Mummy *''Spellbreaker'' *''Stormslayer'' Reviews *[http://user.tninet.se/~wcw454p/docs/ffw26.txt Bloodbones at FF Reviews Archive] External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?name=Fighting+Fantasy+Reissues Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series) at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=35 Bloodbones at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051001021519/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb60.htm Bloodbones at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] *[http://www.fightingfantasygamebooks.com/ff26.htm Bloodbones at the official Fightingfantasygamebooks.com] *[http://www.iconbooks.co.uk/wizard/wbook.cfm?isbn=1-84046-765-7 Bloodbones at Wizard Books] References Category:2006 books Category:Bloodbones Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series 2